The flow of current within photonic/optical devices results in electrical power dissipation, which causes the device to heat up. High temperatures produced by such power dissipation may result in catastrophic failure of the device. The use of heat absorption (i.e., heat sinking) material helps ensure device functionality for a wide range of temperatures. Current solutions involve bonding heat absorption material to an already formed optical device; however, these solutions add significant size to the device. Additionally, their efficacy is limited because they are situated relatively far away from the heat generation region. What is needed is an efficient heat transfer solution that does not adversely increase the size of an optical device.
Descriptions of certain details and implementations follow, including a description of the figures, which may depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein. An overview of embodiments of the invention is provided below, followed by a more detailed description with reference to the drawings.